Conciencia
by lobunaluna
Summary: La voz de la conciencia (tanto buena como mala) de los caballeros, marinas y espectros tiene cara y nombre. Pasen y lean a ver quien es el bueno y el malo en la mente de cada uno de los personajes. (one shot o como se escriba)
1. Shion

Los personajes de Saint Seiya (todas sus series y mangas) no me pertenecen.

* * *

Conciencia y Consciencia

La **consciencia** es el estado fisiológico de vigilia; la capacidad en acto de reconocerse. Constatarse propiamente ante el entorno. Adjetivo: (in)consciente. La conciencia es una aptitud o facultad para discernir que se manifiesta en estado consciente, por tanto, atribuye este mismo carácter a su acepción, pero con significado ético o moral (p. ej. la distinción entre el bien y el mal, la comprensión de la virtud, el entendimiento, etc).

* * *

 **Conciencia**

 **SHION**

 _-Shion, todos tienen derechos a cometer errores._

 _ **-Estos ya pasaron el límite de los errores.**_ -Kardia estaba parado en su hombro izquierdo, luciendo un tridente y cuernos de diablo.

 _-No lo escuches, has de tener piedad con los jóvenes. -_ Replicó Sísifo, en su hombro derecho con túnica blanca, alas y aureola.

 **-No tengas piedad. No tengas piedad. No tengas piedad. -** comenzó a pedir Kardia a coro- **Hakurei no la hubiera tenido con esos dos… Y tu no quieres defraudar a Hakurei** -hizo una pausa- ¿ **Cierto? Vamos, Shion… Se malo… Se lo merecen.**

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?_ -Sísifo tenía los ojos cerrados, a fin de cuentas la bondad es ciega- _No ha de ser tan grave… Ten piedad Shion y deja pasar sus faltas._

 _ **-**_ **¿Y eso que importa?-** Kardia se pasó de hombro y tiró a Sísifo de su lugar- **¡CASTIGALOS! Ya están mayorcitos para saber cuándo se van a mandar una…**

-Para no perder la rutina del fin de semana… -Shion miró fijo a los dos fiesteros, Milo aún tenía un coco con sorbete y sombrilla mientras que Camus (con su típico semblante de seriedad) tenía varios collares con flores falsas, bermuda y camisa tropical.- ¿Se puede saber en qué pensaban cuando hicieron una fiesta temática Hawaiana en medio de Escorpio cuando deberían estar vigilando? -Los dos se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros. Claramente no lo habían pensado mucho.

 **-¡MUESTRALES QUIEN MANDA! ¡ESO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO A MI HERMOSA CASITA!**


	2. Hades

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenencen.

 ** _Hades_**.

Hades observa la tumba abierta, esta recargado sobre una pala... Meditando sobre lo que está por hacer, realmente quiere hacerlo. Pero su maldita conciencia está molestandolo.

 _-No te lo va a perdonar si lo haces._

 _- **¡HASLO! OPORTUNIDADES COMO ESTAS SE PRESENTAN UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA.**_ _-Piensa en Perséfone._ _- **Por ella no puedes disfrutar de esas granadas todo el año.**_

- _Es la madre de tu esposa y..._ -Hades y el pequeño Thanatos observaron al mini Hipnos- _quien engaño, todos queremos muerta a la bruja. A parte Persefone se quedará siempre contigo si su madre no está._

- ** _Ya le escuchaste, muchacho_** -El pequeño Thanatos se puso un casco amarillo- **_asegúrate que quede bien tapada. Manos a la obra campeón._**

El dios del averno comenzó a tirar tierra sobre su hermana. Luego lo pensó mejor y se alejó de la tumba donde Demeter vocifera su nombre amortiguado por una mordaza.

El idiota no tiene ni las agallas para enterrarme viva, piensa la diosa molesta, por eso no se merece a mí hija.

No pasa mucho hasta que escucha el pitido de un camión en reversa. Hades aparece con un casco de obrero y hace señas a alguien. La diosa abre bien grande los ojos cuando ve la rebaladilla del camión de hormigón.

Hades hijo de...

-Ahora que tenemos sellado el hueco en el suelo... -Se dio vuelta y observó a su mano de obra barata (las almas en pena del infierno)- Si logran levantar un hotel aquí en menos de lo que mi esposa tarda en notar que falta su madre... Todos seran parte de Eliseos y poseerán sus propios cuerpos de carne y hueso.

Y así fue como Hades inauguró su súper hotel-casino-spa cinco estrellas "Eliseos", en menos de una semana, con personal sin paga (Por que si se quejaban los mandaba de regreso al infierno).

Nunca dijo de qué Eliseos hablaba.


	3. Marin

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

nota de autora: Quiero recordar antes que nada que es UN FIC. Por favor tomen con humor lo escrito.

* * *

 ** _Marin._**

- _Es solo una amiga._

- **Es la amiguita de Asgart...** -La pequeña Shaina en su hombro izquierdo se había acercado al oído de Marin. Llevaba una diadema con cuernos y chaqueta roja.

- _Ella le ayudo en Asgart, nada mas._ -Soltó la Saori con aureola.

 **-Si solo es la amiga ¿Por que no te dijo que la iba a ver?**

 _-¿Esa es una panza de embarazada?_

Marin tomo una buena bocanda de aire desde donde estaba, mientras veía a SU NOVIO ponerse de rodillas y apoyar una oreja sobre la barriga de la asgardiana.

 **-Parece que hizo con la amiga... Mas de lo que te dijo.**

 _-Si lo hizo lo mato..._ -Marin y la mini Shaina miraron a la pequeña Saori. - _Bueno...siempre hay un puntito de oscuridad en la bondad._ -Se escusa entre una fingida tos.

 **-¿Y ese quien es?** -Un hombre de cabellera azul se acerco, vieron el trato cortante entre los dos hombres. Aunque Aioria no se tomo la molestia de dejar la silla donde estaba sentado, bebiendo refresco con "la amiguita asgardiana".

 _-Es solo una amiga_. -Exclamo la pequeña Saori, acomodándose la aureola- _Ese debe ser el esposo._ -Concluyo en un tono triunfal.- _Vez no hay razón de preocuparse._

 **-Aun así, te tiene que explicar por que no te dijo que se vería con ella. Y si no tiene una buena excusa ya sabes que hacer.**

- _Creerle, por que el es...-_ Un disparo sonó y la pequeña Saori se fue al suelo.

- **Tu no viste nada.** -Replico la otra mientras metía el arma dentro de la chaqueta de cuero rojo que lucia.- **Ahora vamos a recordarle a ese gato mujeriego que esta contigo.**

Marin comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, quería escuchar esa brillante escusa que seguramente tenía lista.


	4. Mu

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

...

Si hay alguna equivocación gramatical o de puntuacion, pedire que me avisen dado que me encuentro escribiendo desde el celular.

...

 ** _Mu_**.

...

- _Debes comerlo... Lo hizo con todo su amor para ti._ -Soltó Aldebaran, con una túnica blanca que apenas le llega a las rodillas y unas alitas demasiado pequeñas para semejante cuerpo.

- ** _Cómelo, solo si quieres morir._** -El pequeño Mascara de muerte directamente lucia como la parca, a fin de cuentas, Mu era de Aries y es de conocimiento popular que Aries tiene mal carácter (y el lado malo de la conciencia muy oscuro).- **_Dile que no quieres esas galletas, que prefieres comer piedras antes que esa cosa re quemada que parecen carbones._**

- _Es algo que el preparo con esmero para ti, debes comerlas, por cortesía y como muestra de lo mucho que lo aprecias..._ -Replico Aldebaran, con sus manos juntas en posición de rezo a la altura de su pecho.- _Shion lo hacia cuando eras niño..._ -Agregando lo que era su as bajo la manga.

-Gracias, Kiki... -Mu se mando la galleta quemada a la boca, la mastico y luego la trago.- muy ricas...excelentes... Por que no le vas a llevar a Shion -sugirió, mientras sentía el alimento atascado en la garganta, estaba demasiado duro y a duras penas había podido tragarlo. Cuando el chico se fue, tomo el celular y marco.

-Emergencias.

-Me ahogo...-Realmente tenia el trozo de galleta atascado.

- ** _Ves que te dije… Come solo si quieres morir._**


	5. Radamanthys

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

 **Radamanthys**.

...

- ** _Mátalo_**. -Sentencio el pequeño Aiakos en su hombro izquierdo luciendo su inmaculada sapuris.

- _Apoyo la moción y agrego una muerte dolorosa a la sentencia_ -Agrego el pequeño Minos en su hombro derecho. Luciendo su impecable sapuris- _Que pague cara su estupidez_

- _ **Énfasis en dolorosa, muchacho**._ -Acoto el mini Aiakos.

Radamanthys observa al aterrado Valentine, este por accidente había derramado el whisky de su señor. Por un segundo Radamanthys se pregunto por que su conciencia estaba de acuerdo con su lado malvado, luego sonrió al recordar que era un espectro y tomo a Valentine del cuello.

Él no tenia conciencia buena.

-Esto va a dolerte y mucho, idiota.

- ** _Recuerda que tienes que matarlo._**

- _Y con mucho dolor._ -Sentencio Minos.


	6. Shaina

_Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen._

Shaina

- ** _Hay que matarlo._** -Sentencio la pequeña Geist vestida como diablita.

- _Shaina, seguro Milo tiene una buena explicación para esto._ -Comento la pequeña Marín en su hombro derecho. Con un disfraz de angelito sexy. La conciencia de Shaina era tan sexy como ella o asi era en teoria.

- ** _Claro... Va a explicarte que se tira a esa tal Amatista._** -Replico la otra- **_Tanta llamada es sospechosa. Seguro es la zorra de turno._**

- _Shaina el te ama... Seguro es un error... Piensa bien y tranquilamente._

- ** _Piensa en la cantidad de mujeres que tuvo todos estos años._**

-Shaina -La mujer se dio vuelta y se encontró con Milo- ¿Que haces con mi celular?

- ** _Dile que sabes que te esta engañando con Amatista._**

- _Deja que hable primero... No lo dilapides antes de saber su verdad._

-¿Quien es Amatista?

-¿Amatista? -Pregunto claramente haciéndose el tonto.- no tengo idea de que me hablas...

-Tienes llamadas todos los días con esa persona.

-Este... No es lo que crees.. -Se apresuró a decir.

- ** _Es y siempre será un mujeriego_** -Bramo la mini Geist. - ** _Mátalo... Era obvio que no se podía contener... No puede mantener esa cosa en su pantalón por mucho tiempo._**

-Me engañaste.

-¡No, nada que ver con eso!

-¿Entonces quien es Amatista?

-Shaina... Yo...

-¿La... la llamo?

 _-¿Por qué no le crees?_ -Soltó Marín- _Deja que se explique._

- ** _No seas idiota y llama... Mándala al carajo a él y a esa tal Amatista._** -Shaina tocó el llamar, ante el enmudecido Milo.

-Joyería Amatista ¿En qué puedo servirle? -Shaina guardó silencio- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? -Corto.

-¿Feliz? -Milo le miró molesto, claramente ofendido por la desconfianza. Mientras recuperaba su celular. Incluso con la toalla y el pelo húmedo se notaba imponente y furioso.

-¿Que?

-Es la joyería donde mande hacer la sortija para pedirte matrimonio -La joven abrió bien grande los ojos- Llamo por que aún no está el pedido... No puedo creer que desconfíes de mi... Y encima me mires el celular.

-Milo.

- _Bien merecido tienes su enojo_ -Comento la mini Marín.

- ** _Yo creo que mejor me voy..._** -Dijo la mini Geist mientras se ponía sombrero y sobretodo. Tenia que salir de ahi ahora mismo dado que esta vez si la habia hecho.

- _Tu no te vas a ningún lado._ -Marín agarró a la mini Geist- _Mira lo que provocaste... Le iba a pedir matrimonio_ -dijo mientras le aplica una llave al cuello- _Vas a tener que solucionar este lío._

- ** _Ya que esta semi desnudo...dile que le harás esa cosita que le gusta. -_** Comento la mini Geist medio ahogada por la otra.

- _Encima que eres mala eres depravada... Eso solo __es para_ _su cumpleaños._

- ** _¿Quieres la maldita sortija o no?_**

-Milo... -Shaina se le acerco- y si... Para pedirte disculpas -Le susurro su idea.

- **No creo que sea necesario deliberar** -El mini Kanon le susurró al oído izquierdo de Milo.- **¿Cierto lado bueno?**

- _Por supuesto que no hay que deliberar nada..._ -soltó el pequeño Aioria- _Ya que la idea viene de ella. Saca provecho Milo que esto solo sucede en tu cumpleaños_.

El escorpio sonrio como el satrapa que era.


End file.
